Timelines
The timelines of the Drakengard series, including all the possible outcomes and routes. Primarily based on information included in the Drag-on Dragoon "World Inside" book that was included with the 10th Anniversary Box. Additional sources are stated next to the events they relate to. Setting The history of the Drakengard world, which eventually came to be known as Midgard, was effectively created when, in AD 856 on the Iberian Peninsula, a great city appeared from the sky, along with mysterious beings known as dragons and Watchers. This event produced what is called the Multiple-World Divergence Phenomenon: when a group of "singularities" (most commonly special sentient beings) come together, splits occur in a timeline of events. This phenomenon has affected the course of events in Midgard for generations to come. It is theorized in Grimoire Nier that the world of Drakengard exists in a universe parallel to the universe which contains the world featured in Nier, which is ostensibly Earth. Information presented in Drakengard 3 reinforces this theory and indicates that the events on the Iberian Peninsula resulted in the initial point of divergence. The world of Nier resembles our own (real-life) world up until the events that occurred in 2003 Tokyo, as featured Drakengard's Ending E. Chronological Content Overview ''Drakengard 3'' *''Zero - A Rain to End and a Flower to Begin '' *''Drakengard 3''-''Zero's Prologue'' * Utahime Five *''Michael - The Gone-Away '' *''Drakengard 3 ''-'' One's Prologue'' *''Drakengard 3 ''-'' Five's Prologue'' *''Drakengard 3 ''-'' Four's Prologue'' *''Drakengard 3 ''-'' Three's Prologue'' *Cent - The Jewel in the Palm of My Hand *Two - Today's Meal *''Decad - All is For Her Sake '' *''Four - Family Portrait '' *''Five - My Favourite Things, Dito - This Repulsive World '' *''Three - My Dear, Sweet Little Dolls '' *''One - Visitors'' *''Octa - All You Need is Joy '' *''Drakengard 3'' - Prologue *''Drakengard 3'' - Two's Prologue *''Mikhail - Our Mistakes '' *''Accord - Weapon Tales'' *''Drakengard 3 '' **Branch A ***''One - Mirror Mirror '' ***''Shi ni Itaru Aka'' ***''Drakengard 1.3 '' **Branch B: The Price **Branch C: Emesis **Branch D: The Flower **Branch E ***''Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side'' ''Drakengard'' *''The Song of Fourteen Years'' *''Drakengard'' **the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher **flowers for the Broken spirit **a Companion's eternal farewell **the wild dreams of a Deluded child **the End of the dragon sphere ***''Nier Replicant'' / ''Nier Gestalt'' ''Drakengard 2'' *''Drakengard 2'' **Branch A ***The Garden of Light **Branch B **Branch C The Timelines 1 *The birth of Jesus Christ. 856 *A giant earthquake occurs on the Iberian Peninsula. At the same time, a huge metropolis appears within one night, while a lot of strange things appear around the world. Casualties aside, this incident shook the very balance of the world. The dragons, Flower and the watchers are introduced into the world. This event becomes known as "The Great Disaster". (Drakengard 3) *The eastern Roman Empire is destroyed by dragons. 862 *The Frankish kingdom monarchy breaks down. 865 *Europe loses all concept of nations and is known as Midgard. Drakengard 3= 981 *Zero is born. 995 *An accident of unprecedented scale happens in the central magic institution in the Cathedral City. Witness accounts uncovered at a later time reveal that the dust and debris caused by the explosion resembled a gigantic flower that covered the night sky. 998 March =11th = *Zero and Michael meet for the first time. (Drakengard 3) =12th = *Zero begins her trial to prove to Michael that she can subdue the Flower long enough to kill her sisters. (Drakengard 3) May =12th = *Zero and Michael battle. Zero wins and their alliance is sealed. (Drakengard 3) August =1st = *One creates her twin brother, One. (Drakengard 3) =14th = *One and her dragon companion Gabriella fight off several hostile monsters in the Land of Sands. (Drakengard 3) =18th = *One and her twin brother undertake a trial in The Forest of Trials in the Land of Forests, where they successfully defeat a fake Zero. (Drakengard 3) =27th = *Three and Octa travel to Cathedral city to destroy Three's defective modified Ogres. They later go on to defeat her Imps in the Land of Sands, her Cerberuses in the Land of Mountains and her Gigas in the Land of Seas. (Drakengard 3) November =4th = *One trains her brother in battle, preparing him for his confrontation against Zero. (Drakengard 3) Unknown Month *The Five Intoner sisters come into existence. Soon after, they travel across Midgard to unite the land under their rule. 999 January =1st = *One summons her sisters to Cathedral City. (Visitors) =27th = *Two and Cent arrive in Cathedral City. (Visitors) February =14th = *Four and Decad arrive in Cathedral City. (Visitors) =22nd = *Five and Dito arrive in Cathedral City. (Visitors) March =3rd = *Three and Octa arrive in Cathedral City. (Visitors) *One, Two, Three, Four, Five face off against Zero and Michael. (Drakengard 3) *Michael dies and reincarnates as Mikhail. (Drakengard 3) April =14th = *Two and Cent fight off several monsters in the Land of Mountains. (Drakengard 3) =18th = *Two and Cent fight off resistance in the Land of Forests. (Drakengard 3) =25th = *Two and Cent make their way to Cathedral City after a letter from Decadus warns them that something is wrong. There they find soldiers corrupted by Two's power of song. (Drakengard 3) *Entering the crypt below the Cathedral, Two and Cent find that their orphant children have been transformed into a giant monster known as the Homunculus, which they are forced to kill. This event permanently breaks Two's mind. (Drakengard 3) - Route B= 1000 April *One is killed by Two. *The disciples are killed by Two and Cent. *Two and Cent are killed by Zero. *Zero forms a pact between the flower and Mikhail to save his life. - Route C = 1000 April *Two is killed by the disciples. *Cent kills himself and all the disciples as well. *An unevolved Mikhail is killed by One and Gabriel. *One and Gabriel are killed by Zero. *Zero loses her sanity because of Mikhail's death and vomits. - Route D= 1000 April *The disciples turn into doves. *Accord sacrifices herself so that Zero can kill One. *Zero kills One and Gabriel. *Mikhail destroys the flower and seals the Intoners into another dimension. }} |-| Drakengard= 1000 April *The Cult of the Watchers is formed. 1003 *Plague spreads. *The world has transformed into one inhabited by even fiercer monsters. The Cult of the Watchers oppose them. 1012 *The Seal system has been completed, though information regarding its details are kept in secrecy by the priests. *The first Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. 1017 *The second Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. A woman close to One, the leader of the Cult of the Watchers, volunteers to be the Goddess of the Seal. 1021 *Conflict arises within the Cult of the Watchers. It all began with the jealousy and despair of the woman chosen to be the second Goddess of the Seal, and ended with the cult's leader One being exiled. *The first case of Red Eye Disease manifested within someone related to the cult, though they fell to their death immediately thereafter. 1022 *The third Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. *From thereon, the ceremony to appoint new Goddesses was conducted in secret by the cult's priests. 1023 *Former Sand Country stages invasion into the former Forest Country. 1024 *Many citizens of former Forest Country leave the country. *One meets a refugee girl called Rosa in the former Forest Country. 1025 *The founding of Caerleon. *Rosa gives birth to One’s children, Glyn and Gurna, in a hidden stone village. 1027 *Verdelet is born. (Drakengard) 1027~1029 *The Church goes through 4 goddesses in the span of three years: **The fourth goddess is assassinated. **The fifth couldn't stand the pain and attempted suicide, but was eventually beheaded in secret to 'respect the Goddess's will'. **The sixth was kidnapped by the anti-Goddess faction and was never seen again. **The seventh was assassinated. 1030~1039 *The Red Eye disease and famine spreads. *Caerleon goes through two kings. 1041 *Glyn becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. 1042 *The ninth goddess is chosen by the mark. There are no published accounts of the circumstances regarding the eighth Goddess' death. *This is also when the priests began creating poetry/music about the Seal and the Goddess. 1051 *One hears rumors about 'Red-Eyed rioters' and heads towards the Cathedral City, witnessing the Red Eye disease for the first time. *He kills Glyn, who was manipulating the victims of the red eye disease as the cult leader. One spares Velde, Glyn’s son and next in line to be Cult leader. (Shi ni Itaru Aka) 1067 *Leonard is born. (Drakengard) 1075 May *Caim is born. (Drakengard) Unknown Month *One attacks the Cult of the Watchers. Not only does he kill the leader Velde, he also kills many cult members. However, he does not discover the woman who was pregnant with Velde's children at that time, leading to the birth of Louis and Fey. (Shi ni Itaru Aka) *Arioch is born. (Drakengard) 1079 *Inuart is born. (Drakengard) 1080 *Furiae is born. (Drakengard) 1093 May *The death of the Caerleon king and his wife at the hands of the black dragon. (Drakengard) Unknown Month *Death of cult leader Louis. The younger sister of the cult leader, Fey, succeeds him in becoming the next cult leader. *Manah and Seere are born. 1094 *Caerleon falls. *The twelfth goddess Asherah dies. *Inuart's farther Ipris dies of an unknown illness. *Furiae becomes the thirteenth goddess. 1096 *The Cult is assaulted again. The cult leader Fey and her child Chloe are killed. *One attacks Cathedral City along with Nero. 1099 - Route B= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. *Inuart places Furiae into a Seed of Destruction, which transforms her into a monster. He is killed by her. *The world is overrun by many clones of the monstrous Furiae that were copied from the original by the other Seeds. - Route C= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. *Furiae commits suicide. *Inuart is killed by Caim. *Manah is killed by a dragon. *The red dragon breaks its pact with Caim to battle him. Caim kills the red dragon. *The world is overrun by dragons. - Route D= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. *Manah is killed by Golem. *Furiae and Inuart are killed when the Sky Fortress collapses. *The Watchers descend upon the world. *The Queen-beast appears. *Seere releases his time, forever freezing time around the Imperial City. - Route E= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. *Manah is killed by Golem. *Furiae and Inuart are killed when the Sky Fortress collapses. *The Watchers descend upon the world. *The Queen-beast appears. *Caim and red dragon charge at the Queen-beast. They break the barriers of time and space, falling into a parallel dimension. 2003 June =12th = *Approximately 3:00 PM - a massive white statue (henceforth referred to as "The Giant") appears from the sky in Shinjuku, Tokyo. *Shortly thereafter, a red winged entity (henceforth referred to as "The Dragon") falls from the sky. *The Dragon and the Giant engage in a battle. The principle behind and effects of the attacks are a mystery. A piercing series of sounds are heard across the area. *The Japan Self-Defense Force (JSDF) observes the situation and plans counter-measures. An emergency Cabinet meeting takes place regarding the situation. *Approximately 4:00 PM - the Giant falls and breaks apart. The composition of the Giant is unable to be determined. The substance is similar to sodium chloride but lacks any manner of mass or weight. It quickly disperses and vanishes from the area. *Shortly after the fall of the Giant, Bravo-One (Callsign "Scarface") of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's 6th Air Wing, 303rd Squadron shoots down the Dragon with a missile strike. The body is later recovered from atop Tokyo Tower and taken to a government research facility for testing. *This event becomes known as the "6-12 Incident". It results in 56 fatalities, 320 injuries, and an economic cost of over 60 billion yen. *A gag order is issued regarding the events of 6-12, but videos and photos of the incident circulate on the Internet soon thereafter. Fears of terrorism, foreign plots, and other conspiracy theories soon follow the extraordinary events. September *An international summit is held in Japan regarding the 6-12 Incident. The United States and Russia participate. *The United States suspects terrorism and takes measures to strengthen homeland security. Meanwhile, the Japanese government considers a large increase in the military defense budget. December *Isolated incidents of a mysterious disease of unknown origin appears in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The disease causes victim's bodies to break down into sodium chloride. Mortality rate is 100%. *Research begins on this disease. Early outlook is optimistic due to its initial rarity. 2004 February *An explosive increase in infected by the unknown disease in Shinjuku, Tokyo. April *Among those infected by the disease, a few isolated cases begin going into berserk psychotic fits. *Due to the massing infected in the area, a de-industrialization of Shinjuku takes place. *The international community pressures Japan to increase its efforts into researching and treating the disease. May *The instances of berserking victims of the disease increases. Research continues on the reason behind those who perish to the illness and those who go into violent fits. June *A medical research group researching the disease makes a presentation in which the illness is dubbed "White Chlorination Syndrome". *Tokyo Prefectural Hall is relocated in light of the disease's spread. Proposals to relocate the national government in Nagata-cho and the Emperor's Residence are quickly dismissed. July *The infection level in Shinjuku reaches its highest level yet. Road blocks are set up and all transportation into the area is ceased. Martial law is declared. September *The Japanese government receives further reports of infection trajectories and announces a plan to physically cordon and seal off Shinjuku. *Opposition movements and protests soon occur. Newspaper surveys indicate the decision to be widely unpopular while online polls yield a more favorable response. *In Shinjuku, a popular celebrity is attacked and killed by a person infected with WCS. The media immediately jumps on the story and public opinion sways toward approval of sealing Shinjuku. October *Shinjuku Sealing Plan is implemented. An immense wall, later dubbed the Wall of Jericho, is erected to physical seal Shinjuku from the outside world. *It is announced that operations to suppress berserking individuals infected with WCS will continue within the walls. *The international community widely criticizes the Japanese government's decision. Demonstrations and protests occur in several countries across the globe. *Research continues on cure and treatment of WCS. December *Transmissions sent by members of the media who voluntarily remained behind the wall in Shinjuku are abruptly cut off. The final film relayed is ends with a scream as a giant white being appearing. *The image is not publicly released, but is soon leaked on the internet. 2005 December *The JSDF and organized vigilante groups continue to rout berserkers from WCS within the Walls of Jericho. *The Japanese government announces that transmission of WCS infection has steadily decreased and quieted for the time being. *Research continues on causes and possible vaccination against the disease. 2006 May *Research results on WCS are presented to the government. It is reported that the mutation that occurs leading to fatality or complete psychotic breakdown is determined on the genetic level. It is theorized that people with slight irregularities in some chromosomes have a high probability of going berserk. *Results of the research are not publicly announced and further research continues in secret. *It is later revealed that this theory is incorrect as the interpretation was a result of falsified test data. Unknown Month *An attack by an unknown faction occurs on the research facility holding the remains of the Dragon. On-site security, local police, and the JSDF manage to repel the attack. *Rumors and conspiracies swirl regarding the identity of those responsible for the incident, with claims of everything between religious cults and the United States being the responsible party. *The JSDF's country wide security measures increase dramatically. 2007 October *An irregularity appears in an aerial satellite photograph of Shinjuku. A strange black "dot" appears in photographs over the area. *Observations of the "dot" are observed and reported. However, further investigation is deemed unnecessary... 2008 February *The Wall of Jericho around Shinjuku is destroyed from within. At the time of the barrier's destruction, sounds similar to the ones heard during the 6-12 Incident are also heard. *A massive number of berserking white creatures (later dubbed "The Legion") pour out from behind the wall. They begin slaughtering all humans they come into contact with. *A creature with crimson eyes (later designated "Red Eye") is observed leading the Legion's movements. *The JSDF immediately begins an operation to repel the Legion's assault. *The operation encounters difficulties and amasses many casualties due to the Red Eye's organization of the Legion's attack. May *White Chlorination Syndrome re-emerges and rapidly spreads. *First cases of WCS outside of Tokyo reported. *WCS spreads to the rest of the Kantō region by the end of the month. August *The research facility studying the Dragon is secretly re-located outside Japan. The new location is classified, but a popular theory stated its new location was in the United States. September *With the mounting danger in Tokyo due to the Legion, a decision is made to relocate the Japanese government and Imperial residence to the relatively unscathed Kyushu region. October *Cases of WCS rise dramatically across region, as do those transforming into Legion. *Battles between the JSDF and The Legion erupt all across Honshu. The JSDF suffers heavy casualties due to the Legion's resistance to available weaponry. *A mass exodus by civilians from Honshu into Kyushu and Hokkaido occurs. Many more try to flee Japan entirely. *Several countries across the globe enact policies barring Japanese refugees due to fear of WCS spreading outside Japan. *Crime skyrockets amidst the chaos. The Japanese government is hampered by increasing interference from overseas. *A military alliance with America is suggested, but its terms are unfavorable to Japan; other allies of the nation advise against the proposal... 2009 January *Feeling vulnerable from a militarily defense standpoint, the Japanese government agrees to a joint combat operation with the United States. The US-Japan Joint Operation Accord soon begins. *The United States transports Legion corpses and captives back to America for study in military research. *The US Army arrives in Japan by the end of the month and joins forces with the JSDF in efforts to repel the Legion attack. *The battle between the Legion and humanity escalates. The Legion are slowly pushed back. March *Seemingly limitless Legion continues to pour out of Shinjuku, despite heavy losses on their side in the past few months. *Shinjuku is carpet-bombed in several military operations. Only a slight reduction in the number of Legion present in the city is observed following the bombings runs. *Research on counter-measures against the Legion continues, but makes little headway. April *The US and Japanese governments consider the nuclear option on Shinjuku in an effort to rout the growing Legion at the source. *Plans to utilize nuclear weaponry on the city are publically announced. While Japanese opinion on dropping the nuke is mixed, the decision is greatly supported by the international community. August *August 6th: An atomic bomb is dropped on Shinjuku. The date is coincidental, but links to the Hiroshima tragedy are almost immediately brought up by the media. *Later that month, several other key areas of dense Legion activity are also attacked with nuclear weapons. The majority of Japan is ultimately affected by the bombing campaign. *Shinjuku is decimated in the nuclear fires. It becomes referred to as "Ground Zero". November *Survey reports the nuclear campaign in Japan a success. All traces of Legion activity in the country have been eradicated... 2010 February *First recorded case of White Chlorination Syndrome outside of Japan reported in Chinan *Legion appearance in Asia confirmed soon after. March *Outbreak of WCS confirmed in several countries all across the planet. *Research on the disease is intensified internationally. April *WCS and Legion appear worldwide; rioting and civil unrest accelerates on a global scale as the infection spreads. *The survival of Legion commander "Red Eye" confirmed. June *Research on the corpse of the dead Dragon proves the "Multiple-Origin Theory", which states that another world exists in a parallel universe from this one. The Dragon and the Giant of the 6-12 Incident are determined to have intruded from this parallel world. *Research on the intrusion from the other world reveals the presence of particles which should not exist in this universe. These particles are found to be remnants of the Giant of the 6-12 Incident. The otherworld element is labeled "Maso". *The origin of the WCS is announced to be caused by Maso. Transmission of the infection is shown to be through bodily fluids and waste. Coughing and saliva can also transmit Maso particles through the air. No physical means, such as heat from explosives or nuclear weapons, can destroy Maso generated WCS. Ironically, the nuclear attacks on Japan only served to spread the WCS inducing element on a global scale. *Breakthroughs in various technological fields come about with the discovery and study of Maso. *Research on the "Multiple-Origin Theory" continues and reveals that energy is stored equally through the multiple worlds. 2011 October *The classified facility conducting research on the Dragon's corpse is attacked and destroyed by an unknown armed party. *The body of the Dragon vanishes. Rumors circulate regarding religious cults and rival governments being the perpetrators, but no organization steps forward to claim responsibility. *Investigation into the attack is quickly suppressed. No further information is revealed... 2014 March *The Gestalt Project begins in an effort to contain the spread of WCS. Research is conducted into "Gestaltisierung" - the process in which souls are removed from the human body utilizing Maso reactions. *First Gestalt experimentation on a human succeeds. The test subject's soul is removed from its body and later re-united with no ill-consequences. May *Using Maso to absorb energy from other worlds, experiments succeed in breaking the law of conservation of mass by "creating something from nothing". The process is later called "magic." 2015 Unknown Month *The Gestaltisierung process is revealed to the public and is wildly rejected by the populace. *Despite the lack of popularity of Project Gestalt, research continues in finding a solution for the potential problem of a Gestaltized soul which has lost its body. 2016 February *"Luciferase", a medical compound which can greatly slow the onset of White Chlorination Syndrome is developed. May *Luciferase is administered to select individuals who soon form an elite military squad with hopes of directly combating the growing Legion. *This organization succeeds in several battles again the Legion forces. Several similar movement utilizing Luciferase vaccinated squads crop up worldwide. *Several of these units band together to from the "1st Crusade" squadron. *1st Crusade Squad battles the Legion, but are ultimately defeated and the entire unit is wiped out. December *Research discovers Luciferase to be more effective in younger patients. Children with exemplary physical ability are given preference for Luciferase treatment and urged into Legion combating squads. *The "Hamelin Organization" is formed. It is an internationally funded group committed to train soldiers, mostly teenagers due to the Luciferase compatibility, to fight the Legion... 2018 *Officials inside the Japanese government call for a stronger standing defense force in opposition to growing concerns over the military reach of the Hamelin Organization. *The "National Research Weapons Laboratory" is founded with the purpose of studying the weaponization of "maso" particles. Their primary objective is to enhance human beings with maso's energy potential. 2019 *The Legion and the Hamelin Organization Crusaders continue to engage in battle across the globe and fight to a near stalemate. Casualties are massive on both sides of the conflict. *The Hamelin Organization's influence grows in countries with great numbers of young potential recruits to the crusaders. *The already struggling Japanese economy is further strained as most remaining survivors gather in Kyushu. 2023 *Heavy battles between the Legion destabilizes world economies and creates a massive gap in wealth between the rich and poor. *Massive slums and shanty-towns expand all over the world. Civil unrested escalates. 2025 January *The first "Replicants" are created - vessels based on genetic information of a person undergoing Gestalt conversion. These shells provide the solution to the dilemma of a Gestaltized soul losing its physical body. *The first Replicant experiment in which a Gestalt is removed from its original body and then integrated with its corresponding Replicant vessel succeeds. *The techniques of "Replicantization" is integrated into a newly expanded Project Gestalt... 2026 Unknown Month *The Flower of Stone short story takes place. June *A catastrophic accident occurs at the National Weapons Research Laboratory in which control of Experiment "Number 6" is lost. *An emergency plan to seal away "Number 6" utilizing experiment "Number 7" is put into action soon thereafter. *Project oversight deems experimentation with Maso on humans' dangers out weight the risk and the scope of the research is scaled back dramatically. 2030 *Red Eye, the leader of the Legion, is slain in Jerusalem by the leader of the Hamelin Organization's 13th Crusade unit. The CO dealing the killing blow in the battle is mortally wounded during the conflict and succumbs to injuries soon afterwords. *With the defeat of the Red Eye commander, the Legion are no longer able to coordinate unified attacks. The physical threat of the Legion has come to an end. However, White Chlorination Syndrome continues to spread rapidly across the planet... 2032 February *With the threat of WCS spiraling out of control and no cure in sight, the twin processes of Gestaltization and Replicantization are revealed to the public. *Wealthy upper-class citizens are the first to enter the program. March *People all over the world undergo Gestaltization, with their corresponding Replicants also being created. Due to the high costs involved with the process, the rich segments of society are initially given preference to the Gestalt conversion. The Gestalts created are put to sleep until a time the world recovers from the global pandemic. *The Replicant System, which can continue this process of Replicant production as long as necessary, is created at this time. Androids, which can operate indefinitely, are placed in strategic points throughout the world as overseers of the Replicants' activities and charged with maintenance of the system. *The Replicants created from Project Gestalt are engineered with an immunity to White Chlorination Syndrome and given minimal sentience to follow basic commands by the Android overseers. They are tasked with exterminating the remaining Legion roaming the world and gathering the illness causing Maso. The collected Maso particles are returned to a "Celebrant Android", which in turn conducts a ceremony to transfer the foreign element to the parallel world from which it originated. 2033 *And Then They Were Gone short story takes place. *The Grimoire Project is devised - Using the multiple-origin technology, it becomes possible to embed a Gestalt into a book-like vessel. Thirteen "sealed books", beginning with Grimoire Noir and Grimoire Weiss, are created. Using the massive amount of energy created from the two Grimoires being activated simultaneously, it is possible to forcefully re-insert Gestalts into their corresponding Replicants en masse once the Legion and WCS are eradicated from the world. 2049 (Nier Gestalt) / 2053 (Nier Replicant) *Research by "The World Purification Commission" (the public face of Project Gestalt) discovers there is a high probability over time of Gestaltized souls losing their self-awareness and going berserk. These cases are referred to as "relapsed" Gestalts. If they are left unattended in this state, there is an almost certain chance of the death of the subject. *Analysis reveals that in order to stabilize a Gestalt's self-awareness, stable solid purified Maso must be extracted from a Gestaltized person who has maintained his being after the transformation. It is determined that Gestaltization via one of the sealed Grimoires would have the highest chance of producing this special "Original Gestalt". Grimoire Noir is selected for this task and several cloned duplicates of it are created. *The World Purification Commission, in conjunction with the Hamelin Organization, begins setting up experiments using the cloned grimoires. These experiments are disguised as relief centers in poverty stricken areas and refugee camps. These aid centers begin handing out the Grimoire Noir copies in hopes of finding a Gestalt attuned to the book's power. Nier, who had been living in such an region in what remains of the Shinjuku area, is tricked into entering one of the relief centers in hopes of gaining medicine for his sick daughter, Yonah. Sensing something was amiss, he escapes with his daughter just as several failed candidates transform into Relapsed Gestalts and begin going berserk. *Relapsed Gestalts pursue and attack Nier and Yonah while they take refuge in a supermarket. Seeing no way out of the situation, Nier offers himself up for Gestaltization to Grimoire Noir in order to protect his daughter. He becomes a self-aware "Original Gestalt". During this time, Yonah also comes into contact with one of the Noir clones and accidentally undergoes the Gestalt conversion. Failing to sync up with the book's power, her Gestalt immediately begins to relapse. *The World Purification Commission soon comes into contact with Gestalt Nier and convinces him that they can save Yonah by putting her relapsing Gestalt into cold sleep until Project Gestalt completes. In exchange, Nier must provide purified Maso from his body in order to maintain the self-awareness of other Gestalts in the project. Nier accepts the offer and begins providing the Maso to maintain the system. This continues for the next millennium and beyond... 2764 *Replicants, who had been obediently scrubbing the world of contaminated Maso and eradicating the final remnants of the Legion for the last several centuries under the Androids' command, begin to develop sentience. circa 3000 *Most Replicants have acquired sentience by the beginning of the new millennium. Their development is influenced by their environmental stimuli and has little relation to their original Gestalts. *Several civilizations and cultures rapidly begin developing among the Replicants. Most gather around old world artifacts and buildings of significance. Technological development among the Replicants is roughly at the equivalent of medieval level. 3276 *Despite newfound sentience, the Replicants' purification of the world continues under the influence of the Androids. The remnants of the Legion decrease dramatically over the last centuries. *Hearing the legend of a forbidden land where one's greatest desire can be fulfilled, a young Replicant enters the ground where the final battle against the Legion Commander, Red Eye, took place over a millennium ago - Jerusalem. Entering with the body of his dead lover into a thick white mist left in the wake of the slain Red Eye, the Replicant wishes for her resurrection. *Much to the desperate Replicant's surprise, his lover takes form from the mist. Her eyes burned a fiery red... The revived lover immediately tears the Replicant apart with an overwhelming display of force. A new Red Eye had been born... 3287 *The revived Red Eye amasses the last remnants of the Legion under its command and begins a march of terror against the Replicants left protecting the world. *An Android and four Replicants band together and challenge the Red Eye. After a massive battle, they manage to slay the commander and rout the last of the Legion. *The Android conducts a ceremony to send the last of the corrupt Maso left behind back to the parallel world. With the last of the Legion and the White Chlorination Syndrome causing Maso eradicated, the purification of the world is complete. 3288 *With the world purified, Gestalts begin to awaken as the next phase of Project Gestalt begins. *The newly self-aware Replicants see the Gestalts as body-snatching monsters and begin attacking them on sight. Battles between Replicants and Gestalts, dubbed Shades, begin to take place. *In regions where Androids are solidly in control, Replicants are influenced into accepting the merger with Gestalts. The Gestalts safely return to their human bodies. Though, this is rare. circa 3300 *In areas where peaceful merger between Gestalt and Replicants has failed, the Gestalts look toward the "Revival Ceremony" in the Grimoire Project in order to forcefully re-integrate. *Despite having been treated with Gestalt Nier's purified Maso, re-awaken Gestalts begin to relapse and go berserk. *Gestalt Nier, who had been providing Maso to maintain the Gestalt system for over 1000 years, begins to suspect Yonah will not be revived if this continues and he does not take action... 3361 (Nier Gestalt) / 3465 (Nier Replicant) *Gestalt Nier obtains the original Grimoire Noir in order to return Yonah to her Replicant body. *Devola and Popola, as Androids, set Gestalt Nier up as the savior of the Gestalts as part of the program initiated by the World Purification Organization. They assist his movements. *With the guidance of Devola and Popola, Replicant Nier obtains Grimoire Weiss. Devola and Popola have him acquire the Sealed Verses, and try to have him realize the goal of the Grimore Noir Project by having him fuse Weiss with Grimoire Noir. *Gestalt Nier already doubts the Grimore Noir Project. He abducts Replicant Yonah. He plans to return Gestalt Yonah to her Replicant, and himself to Replicant Nier. *Red and Black and The Little Princess short stories take place. 3366 (Nier Gestalt) / 3470 (Nier Replicant) *Emil fuses with No.6. *Kainé is released from her petrification. 'Ending A / B' *Replicant Nier battles Devola and Popola. *Replicant Nier destroys Gestalt Nier. *Gestalt Yonah disappears. 'Ending C' *Nier kills Kainé. 'Ending D / E' *Nier gives up his existence for Kainé. 3473 *The Lost World short story takes place. 3474 (Nier Replicant) *Replicant Nier is reconstructed. *Record servers in former Tokyo administrative region disappear. 4198 (Nier Replicant) *The last of humanity (Gestalts) goes extinct. 5012 (Nier Replicant) *Aliens arrive. 5645 *The Fire of Prometheus takes place. }} |-|Drakengard 2= 1000 April *The Cult of the Watchers is formed. 1003 *Plague spreads. *The world has transformed into one inhabited by even fiercer monsters. The Cult of the Watchers oppose them. 1012 *The Seal system has been completed, though information regarding its details are kept in secrecy by the priests. *The first Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. 1017 *The second Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. A woman close to One, the leader of the Cult of the Watchers, volunteers to be the Goddess of the Seal. 1021 *Conflict arises within the Cult of the Watchers. It all began with the jealousy and despair of the woman chosen to be the second Goddess of the Seal, and ended with the cult's leader One being exiled. *The first case of Red Eye Disease manifested within someone related to the cult, though they fell to their death immediately thereafter. 1022 *The third Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. *From thereon, the ceremony to appoint new Goddesses was conducted in secret by the cult's priests. 1023 *Former Sand Country stages invasion into the former Forest Country. 1024 *Many citizens of former Forest Country leave the country. *One meets a refugee girl called Rosa in the former Forest Country. 1025 *The founding of Caerleon. *Rosa gives birth to One’s children, Glyn and Gurna, in a hidden stone village. 1027 *Verdelet is born. (Drakengard) 1027~1029 *The Church goes through 4 goddesses in the span of three years: **The fourth goddess is assassinated. **The fifth couldn't stand the pain and attempted suicide, but was eventually beheaded in secret to 'respect the Goddess's will'. **The sixth was kidnapped by the anti-Goddess faction and was never seen again. **The seventh was assassinated. 1030~1039 *The Red Eye disease and famine spreads. *Caerleon goes through two kings. 1041 *Glyn becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. 1042 *The ninth goddess is chosen by the mark. There are no published accounts of the circumstances regarding the eighth Goddess' death. *This is also when the priests began creating poetry/music about the Seal and the Goddess. 1051 *One hears rumors about 'Red-Eyed rioters' and heads towards the Cathedral City, witnessing the Red Eye disease for the first time. *He kills Glyn, who was manipulating the victims of the red eye disease as the cult leader. One spares Velde, Glyn’s son and next in line to be Cult leader. 1067 *Leonard is born. (Drakengard) 1073 *Gismor is born. (Drakengard 2) 1075 May *Caim is born. (Drakengard) Unknown Month *One attacks the Cult of the Watchers. Not only does he kill the leader Velde, he also kills many cult members. However, he does not discover the woman who was pregnant with Velde's children at that time, leading to the birth of Louis and Fey. *Arioch is born. (Drakengard) 1079 *Inuart is born. (Drakengard) 1080 *Furiae is born. (Drakengard) 1085 *Hanch is born. (Drakengard 2) 1090 *Urick is born. (Drakengard 2) 1092 *Yaha is born. (Drakengard 2) 1093 May *Inuart learns to play the harp. *The death of the Caerleon king and his wife at the hands of the black dragon. (Drakengard) Unknown Month *Death of cult leader Louis. The younger sister of the cult leader, Fey, succeeds him in becoming the next cult leader. *Manah and Seere are born. 1094 *Caerleon falls. *The twelfth goddess Asherah dies. *Inuart's farther Ipris dies of an unknown illness. *Furiae becomes the thirteenth goddess. 1096 *The Cult is assaulted again. The cult leader Fey and her child Chloe are killed. *One attacks Cathedral City along with Nero. *The original One seems to be alive and meets with her twin Brother. 1097 *Zhangpo is born. 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. *Furiae and Inuart die. *Nowe and Eris are born. *The red dragon becomes the fourteenth goddess. 1100 *The Empire dissolves. *The Red Eye disease begins to disappear. 1101 *Founding of the Knights of the Seal by Oror. 1108 *Eris joins the Knights of the Seal. 1114 *Verdelet strengthens the Seal on the red dragon. *Lady Hanch poisons Oror. *Caim assaults the Knights of the Seal. *Verdelet and Oror are killed by Caim. *Seere becomes the new Hierarch after Verdelet. - Route B= 1117 *Urick, Caim and red dragon die. *Manah is repossessed by the Watchers. Nowe is forced to kill her. *The Holy Dragons, led by Legna, Nowe and Eris ride into battle against the Watchers. - Route C= 1117 *Urick, Caim and red dragon die. *Nowe kills Legna. *Nowe brings about a world where the seal system is no longer needed. }} Category:Lore